Mi pequeña niña grande
by Shanami Haruno
Summary: Sakura va a tener su primer día de clases en la Academia Ninja, y Mebuki no puede estar más emocionada. ¿Qué madre en su sano juicio mental no lo estaría? Solo faltan 24 horas para el gran día. -¡¿CÓMO QUE SE ROMPIÓ! -Sí, muchas cosas pueden pasar en solo veinticuatro horas. Pero Mebuki tiene una solución para todo. -Eres la mejor madre del mundo, Buki. -Oh, cállate. Adulador.


**Disclaimed Applied**: Naruto® es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aviso**: Este fic participa en el reto "Primer día en la Academia Ninja" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

**Mi pequeña niña grande.**

**Domingo 2 de Marzo, 07:00 a.m.**

Solo un día. Solo 24 horas y su pequeña flor tendría su primer día de clases. ¡Uno nunca se imagina que ellos crecerán tan deprisa! Aún podía recordarla balbuceando en sus brazos, babeando todo lo que tocaba. Que buenos eran aquellos tiempos. Oh, podría ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento. Tantos recuerdos, su primera palabra. ¡Que sorpresivamente fue Papá! Ahora que lo recordaba, debía hablar seriamente con Kizashi sobre eso.

Sus primeros pasos. ¡Y pensar que ahora hasta le pedía salir sola a la calle! Como extrañaba esos días en que dependía tanto de ella. Cuando no podía ir al baño sin su supervisión, ahora tenía tanto tiempo libre que no sabía en que empeñarlo.

Kizashi ya le había estado mencionando que no debía molestarse tanto con lo de mañana, pero por el amor a todo lo que es bueno y sagrado, ¿Qué madre no se preocupa por el primer día de su niña? ¡Ella por supuesto, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados!

Unos pasos la sacaron de su enfrascamiento mental, no debía voltear para saber que era su pequeña, Kizashi solía ser muy bruto para bajar las escaleras hasta la planta baja.

-Buenos días, corazón. –Saludó como de costumbre, su bebé siempre había sido muy obediente, jamás dormía hasta tarde, ni se quedaba despierta hasta altas horas de la noche, a menos que estuviera estudiando. Siempre decía por favor y gracias, pedía permiso y se disculpaba. Sí señor, su Sakura era toda una señorita educada.

-Buenos días, mamá. –Ahogando un bostezo se sentó en la mesa frente a su desayudo recién preparado.

-¿Estas emocionada, florcita? –Apoyando su cadera contra la mesada encaró a la pequeña niña de cabellos rosados que se refregaba los ojos con algunos restos de lagañas en sus orbes jade. Sakura parpadeó confundida en su dirección.

-¿Emocionada? –Repitió como loro, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado. Sonrió un poco, después de todo, su hija era una despistada y ni siquiera se acordaba de que día era mañana.

-Mañana es tu primer día en la academia. –Se llevó la tasa de café a los labios para beber un poco. Un repentino silencio lleno la cocina. Retiró la tasa y miró a su pequeña.

Sakura se había puesto pálida, sus ojos estaban estáticos y apenas parecía respirar. Una perfecta estatua de mármol de su pequeña Sakura. Eso ya era preocupante. Dejó la tasa sobre la mesa mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Cariño? –Entonces inhaló con fuerza y se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Le sonrió a Sakura mientras le besaba la frente. –Aún tienes un día para prepararte. ¡Y me tienes a mí para ayudarte! –Sakura destapó su boca y le regaló una sonrisa. –Termina de desayunar y date un baño. ¡Tengo una super idea! –Aplaudió un par de veces y continuó bebiendo su café mientras Sakura se atiborraba de tostadas con jalea y leche chocolatada.

**Domingo 2 de Marzo, 08:25 a.m.**

-Mamá. –Volvió a llamar la pequeña que era tironeada por su madre por toda la aldea. –Aún no me dices cual es tu idea.

-Oh. –Se frenó provocando que el cuerpo de Sakura chocara contra el suyo. Volteó a verla con una sonrisa. –He estado ahorrando dinero de las misiones de tu padre y de las mías, ya sabes, un dinerillo que sobra. –Hizo un gesto divertido con la mano para restarle importancia. Sakura solo asintió calculadamente. –Y me tomé la libertad de manda a hacer un nuevo equipo Ninja. ¿Qué dices, cariño? –Los ojos de la pequeña Sakura comenzaron a brillar de la emoción.

-¡¿En serio?! –Saltó a los brazos de su madre y la abrazó fuertemente. -¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! –Era lo único que podía repetir la pequeña, luego la tomó de la mano y comenzó a tirar de ella en dirección a la modista. Oh sí, ella también recordaba su primer día de clases, estaba tan emocionada. En ese entonces todavía era Mebuki Takata.

Y allí mismo conoció a su querido Kizashi, quien lo diría, incluso Sakura estaba enamorada de un niño de su misma edad, debía recordarse hablar con Iruka para saber si había conseguido poner a Sakura en la misma clase que el niño Uchiha.

Oh, las cosas que una madre hace y haría por sus hijos.

**Domingo 2 de Marzo, 09:45 a.m.**

-¿Entonces, estás contenta con el equipo, cerecito? –Acariciaba los rosados cabellos de su niña, acababan de salir de la modista y ella ya estaba estrenando su traje rojo y blanco con el símbolo de la familia bordado.

-¡Me encanta, mamá! –Dio una pequeña vuelta sobre su eje, disfrutando de la cómoda falda. Era sencillo, tampoco era como si podían permitirse muchos lujos todo el tiempo, pero le gustaba ver a su niña tan emocionada. –Espera a que Ino me vea, se morirá de envidia. –Rió negando sutilmente con la cabeza, recordaba el día en que Sakura llegó corriendo a casa después de que ambas habían decidido pelear por el amor de Sasuke Uchiha.

Eran tan pequeñas. Esperaba que al menos volvieran a ser amigas, la niña Yamanaka no era la más agradable de las muchachitas, era bastante vanidosa, pero era una buena amiga de Sakura, y siempre había cuidado de ella. ¿Qué más puede pedir una madre?

-Bueno Sakura, ahora debemos ir por algunas cosas más que me faltan y ya todo estará listo. –Continuaron caminando de tienda en tienda, hasta que ambas estuvieron repletas de bolsas de compras.

-Creí que habías dicho que solo eran algunas cosas mamá. –Sakura intentaba hacer equilibrio con cinco bolsas en sus manos mientras se dirigían de regreso a su hogar. Su madre iba cargando otras cinco en cada mano, aún que no se veían tan pesadas como las de Sakura. -¿Qué es lo que estoy cargando? Pesa como un yunque. –Se detuvo a tomar aire.

-¡Te ayudará a ser más fuerte, niña! –Bramó su madre varios pasos por delante. –Ahora andando, que debo preparar el almuerzo para hoy. –Continuó su camino sin esperar a que la pequeña la siguiera.

**Domingo 2 de Marzo, 11:40 a.m.**

-¡Al fin llegas cariño! –Kizashi la abrazó por la cintura y depositó un beso en sus labios. –Ya creía que debería arriesgarme a usar la cocina y alertar a todos los escuadrones ANBU. –El hombre de rosados cabellos oscuros se echó hacia atrás mientras reía, sobando su estómago. Entonces fijó la vista en la pequeña que venía tras su mujer. -¿Eso que veo allí es un nuevo equipo Ninja?

Sakura dejó caer las bolsas en el suelo y saltó a los brazos de su padre, Mebuki los miraba enternecida olvidando por completo que en las bolsas que traía su pequeña estaban los huevos, los tomates y su yunque de repuesto. Ambos daban vueltas por el living mientras reían, cayeron sobre el sofá haciéndose cosquillas.

-Me encanta tu nuevo equipo, cerecito. –Felicitó su padre una vez que hubieron terminado la guerra de cosquillas. –Estoy seguro de que te irá de maravilla mañana. –Le guiñó un ojo y se movió hasta la rubia de flequillo que los veía desde la puerta con una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Gracias papá! –La niña también sonreía, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, intentando recuperar el aliento después de tantas cosquillas.

-Fue una idea de la bella de tu madre, después de todo. –Le sonrió divertido a su mujer, quien se sonrojo levemente con la misma mueca divertida que su marido.

-Oh, cállate. Adulador. –Acusó y se marchó a la cocina. Recogió las bolsas y comenzó a ordenar todo en su lugar.

-¿Mamá? –Sakura estaba en la puerta, cabizbaja.

-¿Mn? –Seguía con su tarea de dar orden a las compras sin prestar mucha atención a la triste expresión de la niña.

-¿Cuánto crees que tarde en crecerme el cabello? –Detuvo sus movimientos, procesando las palabras. Encaró a Sakura y la observó con duda. Entonces recordó una de los tantos datos que sabía del niño Uchiha.

_-A Sasuke-kun le gustan las niñas de cabello largo. –_

-Mm, no lo sé. Quizá dos años, o menos. –Sacudió las manos restándole importancia. Se acercó a ella y se acuclilló hasta estar a su altura. –Pero yo conozco un secreto para acelerar el proceso. –Le guiñó un ojo y vio como se iluminaba su pequeña carita. –Ahora, niña… -Inhaló con fuerza. -¡Ve y compra los huevos que rompiste al llegar! –Le gritó frunciendo el ceño. Salió corriendo despavorida hacia la puerta antes de que a su madre le agarrara uno de sus ataques.

**Domingo 2 de marzo, 09:58 p.m.**

-¡¿CÓMO QUE SE ROMPIÓ?! –Su pecho se sacudía agitado mientras veía a su hija cabizbaja con los brazos estirados hacia delante, mostrando un bolso que había estado en la familia por varios años con un gran desgarro en un costado.

-Yo… y-o… -Balbuceaba en una octava más alta de lo normal, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba.

-Detente. –Ordenó mientras tomaba el bolso de las manos de la niña y lo examinaba en la luz con mejor detalle.

-Estaba guardando las cosas para mañana, para poder irme a dormir… -Siguió explicando Sakura tirando suavemente de la falda de su traje Ninja nuevo, que aún no se había quitado. –Y cuando todo estuvo adentro se… se… -Tragó saliva, no tenía fuerzas para levantar la mirada y encarar a su madre.

-Te dije que te detuvieras. –Le dio un ligero golpe en las manos para que detuviera su acción. –Y deja ya de tironear, o también lo terminarás rompiendo. –Regañó.

Continuó observando el bolso, era de una tela resistente, no entendía como podría haberse roto así como así pero ahí lo tenía frente a sus ojos. Un buen tajo por la parte de abajo había traspasado incluso la funda. Una idea le vino a la cabeza justo en ese momento.

-Bien Sakura, como ahora eres toda una niña grande que comenzará la academia, deberás ser responsable de tus acciones, todo el tiempo. –Sakura alzó la mirada extrañada por las palabras de su madre y se arrepintió enseguida. Tenía una mirada aterradora. –Y por eso deberás quedarte levantada hasta que consigas repararlo.

Tragó saliva con dificultad. Ella jamás había cosido algo en su vida. Pero como dice el dicho, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Suspirando tomó el bolso y fue hacia el living por el costurero para comenzar a hacerse cargo de sus errores. Solo esperaba que se viera lo suficientemente bien como para poder ir al otro día a la academia sin sufrir otro derramamiento de útiles a mitad del camino.

**Lunes 3 de Marzo, 02:34 a.m.**

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina y respectivamente cruzar la puerta hasta el living, y allí estaba su pequeña dormitando sobre el sofá, frente a ella sobre la mesita de café estaba el costurero y el bolso se veía bastante bien.

Sonrió orgullosa de su pequeña y se acercó a inspeccionarlo con mejor ojo. Era una costura novata, como quien diría, de principiante. Pero se veía sólida y resistente de todos modos. Tomó asiento en el suelo frente a la costurera y tomó todos los utensilios necesarios para hacer correctamente el trabajo.

Su niña se lo merecía, ya era una niña grande. Responsable. Y no podía estar más orgullosa de ella.

**Lunes 3 de Marzo, 04:21 a.m.**

-¿Mebuki? –La voz susurrada de Kizashi la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, parpadeó en su dirección. -¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? Ya son casi las cuatro y media. –Él se refregaba los ojos mientras ahogaba un bostezo. Vio a la pequeña Sakura dormir en el sofá y se acercó a ambas con pasos controlados, sin hacer ruido.

-Sakura lo hizo, Kizashi. –Tenía unas diminutas lágrimas en sus ojos que se negaban a salir, pero hacían que sus ojos se vieran brillantes. –Sakura termino de coser el bolso anoche. –Miró a su niña, Oh, estaba tan orgullosa. Era una tontería, pero poco a poco ella se iba independizando y creciendo. Y pronto ya no la necesitaría para nada. Pasó una mano por su rostro para espantar las lágrimas, lo que solo provocó que más vinieran en camino y surcarán sus mejillas.

Kizashi acarició los cabellos de su hija mientras también sonreía orgulloso, observó a su mujer, siempre tan temperamental y sensible. Rió para sus adentros mientras se sentaba a su lado y besaba su cabello. Ella se apoyó contra su pecho y se dejó abrazar.

-¿Crees qué cuando se marche… seguirá visitando a sus viejos padres? –Susurró acariciando con sus dedos la superficie del bolso que había terminado de coser. Había estado con facilidad una hora allí sentada, luego de terminar el trabajo, solo observando a su pequeño cerecito. La entristecía la idea de irse.

-Claro que sí, Buki. –Acariciaba su espalda haciendo pequeños y reconfortables círculos. –Eres la mejor madre del mundo. ¿Lo sabías? –Susurró contra su cabello antes de depositar otro beso en su cabeza.

-Y tú eres un adulador. –Le reprochó, pero como le encantaba que la adulara. Se abrazó un poco más a él y suspiró. –¿Kizashi? –Él hizo un extraño e indescifrable murmullo para que supiera que la oía. –Quiero que duerma con nosotros esta noche. –Alzó la vista hasta que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura, él parpadeaba confundido pero luego le regaló una sonrisa y asintió sutilmente.

-Lo que queda de noche, al menos. –Rió, tomaron en brazos a la pequeña Sakura y los tres juntos caminaron hasta el dormitorio para dormir las pocas horas que les quedaban.

**Lunes 3 de Marzo, 06:55 a.m.**

-¡Mamá, mamá! –Sentía como algo tironeaba de su cuerpo. -¡Muévete! –Gruñía una voz aniñada a su alrededor. Pero no podía distinguir nada más que la nebulosa negrura de sus sueños. -¡MAMÁ, LLEGARÉ TARDE! –Sentía una presión sobre su pecho, un agudo dolor. Pero no podía entender por qué.

-Saku, bájate de encima de tu madre. -¿Esa era la voz de Kizashi? ¿Era Sakura la que la llamaba? Sentía su cuerpo tan pesado, seguramente le estaba pasando factura por haber pasado horas sentada en el suelo del living cosiendo y observando a su niña. –Buki, ya son casi las siete. –La presión de su pecho había desaparecido y ahora se sentía tan liviana. No podía abrir siquiera los ojos. –Sakura será mejor que te vayas dando un baño.

Escuchó como los pies de su niña correteaban pasillo arriba, luego la puerta del baño cerrarse y el agua corriendo por las cañerías. Un peso extra la acompañó en la cama y sintió cosquillas en su mejilla.

-Vamos Buki, recuerda que hoy es su primer día. –Abrió los ojos de repente y saltó fuera de la cama. ¡¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado?! Oía a Kizashi dar rienda suelta a su destornillada risa sobre el colchón mientras ella revolvía en el placard en busca de algo que ponerse. Se decidió que nada podría ser mejor para la ocasión que su equipo Ninja de siempre.

-¡No te rías de mí! –Señaló con el dedo a su marido, que aún reía sobre la cama ya vestido con su equipo. –Solo estaba muy cansada, anoche estuve cosiendo el bolso de Sakura y algunas otras cosas. –Suspiró mientras se calzaba sus botas.

-Lo sé cariño y no creo que exista madre tan dedicada como tú. –Le guiñó un ojo y caminó a la puerta. Ella ya iba por su segunda bota. –Pondré a calentar el agua, no tardes.

-Sí, ya se lo catastrófico que puedes ser en la cocina Kizashi. –Ahora ella podía reírse a costa suya. Sin ella, la familia no podía dar dos pasos, y eso la hacía sentir necesaria. La llenaba de felicidad, de alguna manera.

**Lunes 3 de Marzo, 07:34 a.m.**

Saltaban por los techos en dirección a la academia, Kizashi cargaba a Sakura en su espalda. Y cómo toda niña de seis años, no podía evitar maravillarse con la vista que tenía, el sol ya estaba subiendo por entre los árboles que rodeaban la aldea y daban luz a las sombras de la noche.

La academia ya no estaba muy lejos y estaban viajando con tiempo, Mebuki observaba todo a su alrededor con un aura de felicidad. Le gustaría inmortalizar el momento, o frenar el tiempo y vivir en ese segundo por el resto de su vida. Disfrutando de la juventud de su hija y del amor de su familia.

Antes de que pudieran notarlo ya habían llegado a su destino. Se detuvieron algunas calles antes para ir caminando hasta la entrada. Ya se veía a varios niños ingresando a la academia, algunos más grandes, otros de la edad de Sakura que iban acompañados por sus padres.

Incluso creyó alcanzar a ver la oscura cabellera azulada de Mikoto Uchiha, que alegría que su hijo fuera a comenzar en la misma academia que su Saku, eso significaba que si Iruka había hecho un buen trabajo, ambos debían estar en la misma división. Sonrió con satisfacción mientras pasaba junto a la morena y ambas se sonreían.

Recordaba los años de academia, donde ambas eran muy amigas. Mikoto Uramuno. Al menos, después de muchos años ella seguía siendo Mikoto U. Alcanzó a ver también la cabellera negra azulada de su hijo menor, Sasuke, el pequeño amor de su niña. Era un niño muy mono, después de todo, su hija no tenía mal gusto para nada. Y nada más ni nada menos que… ¡UN UCHIHA! Su hija no se andaba con pequeñeces.

Iruka recibía a los niños nuevos en la entrada y les indicaba a que salón debían asistir. Le guiñó un ojo cómplice cuando se vieron y entonces pudo sonreír satisfecha. Había logrado su cometido. Se despidieron de Sakura y se quedaron esperando a que ella se perdiera entre los montones de niños.

Suspiró resignada.

-¿Qué sucede Buki? –Kizashi, parado junto a ella, sonreía divertido por su actitud de derrota.

-¡Oh, Kami-sama! ¿Por qué no nací siendo una Hyuuga? –Preguntó en un murmullo alzando las manos al cielo. Su marido, quien ya conocía bien aquellas facetas de su esposa, solo podía reír por lo bajo.

-¿Y para qué quieres tú, ser una Hyuuga? –Le preguntó por simple diversión.

-Así podría usar mi Byakugan y observar a Sakura en su clase. –Le respondió con total naturalidad. –O si hubiera nacido en el clan Yamanaka… ¡Podría usar su jutsu de sustitución de mente para entrar en el cuerpo de alguno de sus compañeros y hacerme su mejor amiga! –Sus ojos brillaban de emoción al imaginarse cuantas cosas podrían pasar. –¡Ella me contaría todos sus secretos y yo podría ayudarla y protegerla siempre!

Kizashi pasó un brazo por sus hombros mientras tiraba delicadamente de ella para hacer el camino de regreso a su hogar.

-No necesitas ningún poder especial para ser su mejor amiga, Buki. –Dejó un suave beso en su mejilla. –Ella sabe que siempre estaremos ahí, nos necesite o no.

-Tú siempre tan adulador. –Rió mientras giraba su rostro para besar a su marido. Confiaba en que su pequeña niña grande conseguiría sobrevivir, con creces, a su primer día de clases en la academia. –Por cierto Kizashi… Ahora que recuerdo.

-¿Mn?

-Jamás aclaramos por qué la primera palabra de Sakura fue papá. –Sintió a su esposo tensarse junto a ella. Oh, sí. Se le venía una grande.

* * *

**¡BUENAS! Espero que les haya gustado, como ya aclaré arriba, este Oneshot es un Reto para Foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".**

**Parresia, espero te parezca buena mi idea :D**

**Saludos y mucha suerte a los demás participantes!**

**Besos y abrazos virtuales para todos mis lectores bonitos!**

**Shanami H.**


End file.
